Remembering Why I Love You
by demongirl16
Summary: Amy ,Deans girlfriend of 10 years, is poisoned and trapped inside her own head ,reliving her senior year. Some serious questions are answered as she travels into her subconsious.Why did she suddenly fall in love with Dean, who she had hated since she was ten? Why was Castiel so secretive about his relationship with Amy's Mother? and who is trying to kill her? Amy is my own Char.
1. Chapter 1

Deans burger lay abandoned on the table, the ketchup staining the newspaper it w as carelessly placed on. Sam typed away at his laptop, Bobby and Dean were argui ng over who brought the next round of be ers. Amy smiled and sat don with her str awberry shake, Deans arm going around he r. She stirred it around with her straw for a few minuets before taking a sip th en promptly fainting.

Dean placed his girlfriends unconscious body onto Bobby's worn out couch, The Co uch cushions sagged under her thanks to their constant use ."I told her she shou ldn't drink so many of those damn shakes ." he crossed his arms and sat down on t he arm rest next to Amy's head. Bobby kn elt down and checked her pulse " relax D ean. Her pulse its strong and its steady . I think shell be fine." Sam walked in frowning as he stared at the milkshake A my had been drinking. Her stirred it slo wly and his frown deepened. " Guys…somet hing's not right with this milkshake. I mean.. its strawberry right?" Dean nodde d and muttered something about it being Amy's favourite as he looked at her. He put his hand on her forehead. She had a slight temperature. Sam continued " then why is it a murky pink? When we were at that diner…every other milkshake that w as served was bright pink or some other neon colour. I remember because Bobby co mpared a banana milkshake to a glass of liquid sunshine " Bobby looked at him " I did NOT say liquid sunshine. I said S unshine's vomit. Maybe if you were sex e mailing that girl Becky-"

" I was NOT sex emailing! I was talking to Rufus in a chatroom"

"Rufus cant even work a computer" Bobby retorted

" I taught him! " Sam insisted

" Boy he cant eve remember how to kill a Okhami and all you have to do is stab i t seven makes you think he remembers h ow to set up a profile?"

"both of you SHUT UP" Dean shouted. " Am y doesn't Faint. She doesn't .she's a fr ickin NEPHILIUM . Her immune systems per fect. Even if she did….she's been out fo r to long for this to be NORMAL"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other and S am nodded " well… someone obviously mess ed with her drink." Dean just looked at him " Sammy….. I just said that. You don 't have to abbreviate me."

Sam looked at him " Dean you cant even S pell abbreviate"

" you cant spell supercalifragilisticexp ialidocious. You still know what it mean s"

" No I don't" Sam looked at him " and yo u don't know where its from."

" don't have to. I have a girlfriend and a life. Speaking of how about you get o n your laptop and type Rufus a little em ail about how you miss him." Dean smirke d as Sam glared and Bobby shook his head " idjits"

Amy's eyes flickered open and what she s aw made her frown. It was her bedroom ce iling….or rather her old bedroom ceiling as she was now living in the Impala and stingy motel rooms. She had moved out o f this house when she was eighteen. The ceiling was white with a huge devils tra p painting in red above her. She knew it was definitely her old room and that sh e hadn't just been put under a devils tr ap because of the pictures taped to the surround space around the devils trap. T here were pictures of guns and her frien ds and family along with her own drawing s and designs for weapons .There were pi ctures of all her familys safe houses, t he places she could always go to when sh e needed help. The roundhouse was there along with her aunt Ellen and cousin Jo standing outside. Ash was in the backgro und making faces at us because Ellen had insisted it would just be her , Jo and Amy. A ` female family portrait with the Roundho use girls.`Amy smiled as she remembered but then bl inked a few times as her vision went fuz zy. Her head seemed to think she was hun gover because it was throbbing like craz y.

She sat up in bed and groaned holding he r head. She then pulled back the covers and got out of bed, the smooth polished wooden panels cold against her bare feet . She looked around and saw it definitel y WAS her old room, and it wasn't just a random room that Dean had decorated the ceiling of to remind her of when they w ere eighteen. He had done stuff like tha t before, whenever Sam was out or they w ere alone for a while. There was her old big wooden wardrobe in the back right h and corner, the bookcase walls and the d ressing table crammed in the corner near the huge double bed made out of wood, t he headboard carved with protective symb ols.

She heard something out side her door an d whipped her head around, her hair whip ping her in the face. Her bright ginger hair with….BLONDE STREAKS?! Amy ran to h er wardrobe and threw open the doors, st aring at her reflection in the full leng th mirror that was on the inside of the right hand side door. There stood a tall girl with a young face, moss green eyes with a perfectly sculpted mouth. She ha d long pale legs showed of by her grey p yjama shorts. She had a nice figure and chest, showed off by the old and faded A CDC tour shirt that was two sizes to sma ll. Her hair was long, a beautiful shade of ginger that was a few shade lighter then auburn, with blonde highlights. Amy 's hands went to her mouth and her refle ction mirrored the action. It was HER. T hat was HER reflection…she was eighteen again.

She ran across the room to her dressing table and looked above it at the Bon Jov i calender. She shook her head as she sa w looked at the month.. January….the fir st day was crossed of. " January second… . 1997" she whispered… Today was the day that-

"Honey come downstairs. The Winchesters are here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amy God!Amy tried to just stand still,hoping she would wake up her limbs started ...stop! she legs kept moving thought and soon she was downstairs,leaning against the , young Dean, was looking at her with his signiture smirk."Hey"Dean couldnt help but retort " bite me asshole " Deans face showed complete shock.

13 year old sam laughed but quickly stopped when john game him a stern look."Amy!" Her mother gasped. Amy wanted to apologise but her mouth wouldn't just walked into the kitchen. She heard her mother apologising but John told her there was no need as it was ' Justified ' after the last time Amy and Dean saw each other.

Amy started to make her motions were her remembered making smoothies every morning for other members of the for Iona , Blueberry for Adrian, Strawberry and Bannana for Lissa and Kiwi for Justin." Eurgh kiwi" she wrinkled her nose . She thought about why she had called Dean an first time this day happened that's exactly what that mean , in her dream, she was forced to say and do the exact same things? She put the Smoothies on a tray and picked it up. As she walked out the kitchen she stubbed her toe on the doorway. She swore as the Kiwi smoothie tipped over and put the Tray down and started rubbing her didn't happen the first time...

Dean stared at the unconcious Amy."Ok...so we call Cass." He decided " I mean this is his daughter." He looked at Sam " and she is burning up. As in Jacob from Twilights skin temperature."

Sam and Bobby looked at him.

Dean let out a little laugh, smiling slightly " Amy made me watch it..." Sam raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly.

" You wouldn't watch the Avengers with me... But you watch TWILIGHT with her?"

Dean looked at him " I'm not dating you"

"That's not the point"

"Yes it is" Dean argued " Cause if I was sleeping with you then I'd have watched the Avengers."

Castiel appeared just as Dean said ' If I was sleeping with you'.Castiel looked at Bobby " I'm afraid I don't understand.."

Bobby simply shrugged and said gruffly " Dean wouldn't watch the Avengers."

Sam and Dean stopped fighting after Dean commented that even If Scarlett Johnson was in a tight suit he would not watch 2 hours of Dudes in walked over to his daugther and rolled up his sleeves." Let's see what happened here"

"Amy?you okay?" Her mother called." Yeah mum" Amy called back as she cleaned up the spilt smoothie and made a new one before taking them upstairs and into various rooms so the kids could walk up to walked downstairs and paused outside the living was going to test this. She walked in and smiled " hey sam. you wanna Smoothie?".

Sam smiled " you have strawberry?" Amy nodded " give me a moment...unless you wanna help?" Sam got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Once they got all the ingredients out they set to and Sam had a laugh cutting up and the strawberrys and crushing up some ice that had all frozen the Blender was on Sam said "I shouldn't be telling you.. But on the drive up here Dean wouldn't stop talking about you". Amy laughed as they poured him a glass." Well don't tell him this but when I was ten I had a huge crush on him".Sam raised an eyebrow " but I thought when you were ten he..."Sam stopped talking .

Amy continued " he embarresed me in front of the entire school and was dismissive of everything I said?" Sam took a sip awkwardly and nodded. " I'm over it" Amy poured herslf a cup " come 's go watch some like cartoons? There's an X-men marathon on today"


End file.
